Professor X
Professor Charles Xavier is the creator of the X-Men and founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. His dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and humanity has long been the driving force for the X-Men. An immensely powerful telepath and scientific genius, Xavier was among the world's greatest masterminds. Origin Charles Xavier was born into a wealthy family and was the son of a nuclear researcher named Brian Xavier. His powers come into light when he read the mind of a man who could have saved his father from a terrible accident. That man ended up marrying Charles' mother, Sharon Xavier. Major Storys Arcs Charles was a gifted child who entered college when he was 16. He earned a bachelor's degree in biology within 2 years and did post-graduate studies in Oxford, earning a degree in biophysics and genetics. At graduate school, he met a woman named Moira Kinross ( Moira MacTaggert) and the two fall in love but he is soon drafted to fight in the Korean War. During that time, he receives a letter from her explaining that she has found another man. He later discovers that it was the abusive Joseph McTaggert. Deeply depressed when Moira broke off their engagement, Xavier began traveling around the world after leaving the army. In Cairo, he meets a young girl named Ororo Munroe (later known as Storm), who is a pickpocket, and the Shadow King, a powerful mutant who is posing as Egyptian crime lord Amahl Farouk. Xavier defeats the Shadow King, barely escaping with his life. This encounter leads to Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. In Israel, Professor X meets Erik Magnus Lehnsherr who worked at the clinic for traumatized victims from the Holocaust. A fellow mutant, he would become Xavier's best friend and eventually his greatest enemy known as Magneto. They reveal their powers when Baron Strucker and his agents kidnap Gabrielle Haller who was a woman that Xavier saved, cured, and fell in love with. Strucker believed she knew where a mass of gold was hidden. Magneto attempted to kill Strucker but Xavier stopped him. From there on, they both realized they have different attitudes towards mutant and human relations. Xavier and Gabrielle depart, neither of them knowing that she is pregnant with a child who would go on to become Legion. Later in the Himalayas, Charles discovers that Lucifer is planing for an invasion. During battle, the alien attacks Xavier by dropping a large boulder on Xavier's legs, crushing them. Sage, another telepathic mutant, hears his cries for help and saves him, beginning a deep friendship between the two. Despite the accident Charles continued his studies, earning several degrees and eventually returns to the United States. It was here that Xavier started his School for Gifted Youngsters, a secret school for mutants which teaches them to harness and master their skills. His first students, including Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Iceman and Angel, became the X-Men, a protective force for the school and eventually other world affairs (key amongst them is battling against Xavier's old friend Magneto, who believes the only way mutants will survive is by destroying the humans). Xavier would communicate with his students via his telepathic powers and provide them with advice or instructions when needed. He also used a device called Cerebro which amplifies his powers and seeks out mutants in need or ones with the potential to become his students. The X-Men are kidnapped by Krakoa, and Xavier assembles a new team. They are successful in their mission, though the original X-Men feel unwelcome. All of them leave the school, except for Cyclops. Xavier then falls in love with Princess Lilandra and works for her for a while. When Xavier returns, Jean Grey becomes the Dark Phoenix and destroys a populated planet. Xavier battles with her mentally, though he would have lost if it wasn't for Grey helping him fight by keeping her own personality alive. She later commits suicide to prevent any more harm being done. The X-Men fight an alien race called the Brood which kidnap Xavier. They plant a Brood egg into him to control him. He then assembles a new team of teen mutants and calls them the New Mutants. This team who would secretly be the hosts for the reproduction of the aliens. The X-Men discover this but are too late as Xavier has already turned into a Brood Queen. The Starjammers help by offering tissue samples Xavier donated to them and clone him. It is successful and he even regains his ability to walk. In-between this time he also helps a band of motorcycle junkies now called the Thunderiders. However, living as a paraplegic, it took some time to get used to. He even joins the X-Men out on the field during missions but discontinues it, as he feels that his place is in the school. Xavier is then beaten almost to death due to a hate crime. The Morlocks save him and there he recuperates but Callisto warns that he must not use his powers to his full potential, or he may injure himself once more. He returns to the mansion, but hides what he has been up to. Magneto, reformed, attends a trial in court and Xavier comes to defend his friend when the two daughters of Baron Strucker come and crash the court room, leaving Xavier injured. Dying, he asks Magneto to look after the X-Men. Lilandra who has a psychic connection with Xavier feels this happen to him and rushes to him. There, she takes Xavier with her back to her empire so their technology can heal him. Magneto takes over, but some of the X-Men are unwilling to cooperate with him, seeing as he was a former enemy. In response to Magneto the original X-Men form their own team, X-Factor. During the Inferno storyline the school is destroyed and Magneto leaves with the new mutants who feel he has gone back to his old days as a terrorist. Xavier is healed and returns to Earth to resume his responsibilities. With another clash with the Shadow King, Xavier's back is broken and he is a paraplegic once again. Xavier eventually becomes imprisoned by the Skrulls during their attempted invasion of the Shi'ar Empire. Xavier breaks free from imprisonment by Warskrull Prime, and is reunited with the X-Men. A healthy Xavier returns from the Shi'ar Empire and is reunited with both the current and original X-Men teams. He resumes his leadership responsibilities of the united teams. In a battle with his old foe, the Shadow King, Xavier's spine is shattered, returning him to his former paraplegic state, while his son David is seemingly killed. In the following months, Xavier rebuilds the mansion, which previously was rebuilt with Shi'ar technology, and restructures the X-Men into two teams. While holding a mutant rights speech, Xavier is nearly assassinated by Stryfe in the guise of Cable, and is infected with the fatal techno-organic virus. For reasons of his own, the villain Apocalypse saves him. As a temporary side-effect he gains full use of his legs and devotes his precious time to the youngest recruit on his team, Jubilee. With all his students now highly trained adults, Professor Xavier renames his school the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. Also, he assumes control of a private institution, the Massachusetts Academy, making it a new School for Gifted Youngsters. Another group of young mutants are trained here, Generation X, with Banshee and Emma Frost as headmaster and headmistress, respectively. For a long time, Professor X was unknowingly hosting an entity made of hatred named Onslaught . Magneto uses his powers to rip the Adamantium out of Wolverine's body. Xavier was furious through his wrong-doings and wipes out Magneto's mind in a rage. Because Xavier used his powers so strongly, it mixes his and Magneto's anger and summons Onslaught. He destroys much of Manhattan until many of the Marvel superheroes come to stop him. Xavier loses his telepathy powers and overcome by his guilt, leaves the X-Men. He returns however, once he learns of a group of impostor X-Men called Cerebro's X-Men. After the battle of Genosha, the UN concedes the island to Magnus, and Wolverine is angered by Xavier stopping him from getting his revenge on Magneto. Charles and Logan are later trapped in a dimension with different laws of physics, wherein they have to coordinate their moves together and, in the process, gain a better understanding of the views of others. Apocalypse kidnaps the fabled " Twelve," special mutants whose combined energies would grant him omnipotence. After Apocalypse's defeat with the help of Skrull mutants, Xavier goes with the young Skrull, known as Cadre K, to train them and free them from their oppressors, and eventually returns to aid in the Legacy Virus research. Mystique and the Brotherhood start a deadly assault on Muir Isle by releasing an altered form of the Legacy Virus, all in retaliation against the election campaign of Robert Kelly. Mystique blows up Moira MacTaggert's laboratory complex, fatally wounding her. Charles goes to the astral plane to meet with her and retrieve information on the cure to the Legacy Virus, but after gathering the information does not want to leave her alone. If not for Jean pulling him back, the professor would have died with his first love, who states she has no regrets. As the Legacy Virus is cured, many infected Genoshan mutants recover overnight, providing Magneto with an army to start the third World War. Magneto demands Earth's governments to accept him as their leader, and abducts and crucifies Xavier in Magda Square for all to see. Though a loyal member of Magneto's Acolytes, Amelia Voght can't stand to see her former lover punished in such a manner and sets him free. Jean Grey and untrained newcomers, as most of the team are elsewhere, distract Magneto which allows Wolverine gut him. Xavier is too late to intervene. When the X-Men receive a distress call from a Scottish island, they are surprised to find Juggernaut with nowhere to go, as the island was destroyed by his further-mutated partner in crime, Black Tom Cassidy, who died. Xavier reaches out to his stepbrother and offers him a place in his mansion, with Cain reluctantly accepting. The Juggernaut redeems himself over the next few weeks and joins the X-Men. Xavier finds out that Cain's father preferred him to his own flesh and blood and that they both thought they deserved the abuse they incurred by Kurt. Cain believed this because his father loved someone else's child more than him, and Charles felt guilty about getting in the way. That it is why neither of them stopped Kurt Marko with their powers. Now publicly known as a mutant, Xavier began making speeches to the public about mutant tolerance. He founds the X-Corporation with offices all over the world. The purpose of the X-Corp is to watch over mutant rights and help mutants in need. As a result of being outed, the school no longer hides the fact that it is a school for mutants and it opens its doors for more mutants and even human students to come in. A student named Quentin Quire and members of his gang start a riot at the Xavier Institute during an open house at the school. As a result, Quire and two other students are killed. Uncertain about his dream's validity, Xavier announces that he will step down as headmaster and be succeeded by Jean Grey'.' Afterwards, Xorn reveals himself to be Magneto, having apparently not died in the Sentinel raid on Genosha. Magneto re-paralyzes Xavier, kidnaps him, and destroys the X-Mansion, killing several of the students. Then Magneto assaults New York, where Cyclops, Fantomex and a few students confront him. After the rest of the X-Men arrive, Wolverine decapitates Magneto, who shortly before killed Jean with an electromagnetically induced stroke. With Jean dead, Xavier leaves the school to Cyclops and Emma Frost, to bury Magneto (Xorn) in Genosha. There he meets the real Magneto, who mysteriously survived Cassandra Nova's assault. The two resolve their differences and attempt to restore their friendship, leading a team of mutants, The Genoshan Excalibur, to rebuild and restore order to the destroyed island nation. At the mansion, the Danger Room takes a humanoid form and calls itself " Danger". It attacks all the X-Men and leaves to kill Xavier. With the help of Magneto, they both hold off Danger while Xavier calls the X-Men to help. Danger then reveals to Colossus that Xavier knew about Danger. Xavier is ashamed that he did not reveal this truth and the X-Men leave, disgusted with him. The Scarlet Witch kills many Avengers due to a mental breakdown and Magneto, concerned, asks Xavier to telepathically communicate with her, hoping to calm her down. Xavier is unsuccessful though and calls a meeting with the X-Men to decide Witch's fate. However, her brother Quicksilver believes they are planning to kill her and convinces her that she can right her wrongs. There, she creates an alternate reality where mutants are the majority and where Magneto is the ruler and Xavier is believed to be dead on Genosha years ago. A mutant named Layla Miller restores some of X-Men's and Avengers' memories and they head to Genosha to discover that Magneto has erected a memorial for Xavier where his grave is. Cloak goes through the grave to find that a body isn't even there. Scarlet Witch then alters the reality once again where she causes mutants to be on the verge of extinction and by taking away their powers. The powers are collected into a massive energy ball called The Collective (who was recently Xorn). Even though Xavier's body is missing, they try to find him through Cerebro but cannot detect him. In the Deadly Genesis ( X-Men: Deadly Genesis) series before Xavier had sent a team to rescue the X-Men on Krakoa, he had sent another team from Moira and one of the students was Vulcan who was a brother of Cyclops. It was traumatizing for Cyclops knowing that he had a new found brother only to be killed after a brief meeting. In order to save Cyclops's life, Xavier wiped his memory of Vulcan and then assembled a new team, without the knowledge of Moira's team revealed to anyone else. The Collective revives Vulcan and the youth attacks the X-Men causing Xavier to come out of hiding. His legs have been restored after the House of M events and he was no longer a mutant. Vulcan forces Xavier to tell what he had done to Cyclops. Cyclops is angered by this and is ostracized by him, but some of the students are more forgiving. Xavier still forms a new team to battle Vulcan and take revenge on the Shi'ar Empire. While on the way, he is kidnapped by Chancellor K'Tor, who is the Shi'ar Vice Chancellor. Charles was then transported inside the M'Kraan Crystal by Vulcan, where his mutant powers were restored. He was later saved by Darwin and both of them, together with Warpath, Nightcrawler, and Hepzibah all escaped back to earth with the help of Lilandra. They left Havok, Marvel Girl and Polaris to form the new incarnation of the Starjammers with Corsair's old crew, after he was killed by Vulcan. Upon returning, he begins a search for Magneto, hoping to find him before the US government does. He is still team leader and his team now consists of Nightcrawler, Warpath, Storm, Hepzibah and Caliban. Xavier talks to Val Cooper about what has happened to Caliban and how the O*N*E wants him. Later while the rest of the team begin looking for the Morlocks, who have been taken control of by Masque, who is also looking for Magneto. Charles and Nightcrawler leave in a X-Jet to find Magneto. They are unnoticed by the Sentinels as Xavier had placed a cloaking device on the plane. Charles and Kurt travel to where someone claimed to see Erik. They arrive at a graveyard in Germany and they find out that Erik was looking at the headstone of one of his former loyal henchmen who had died since M-Day. Their search is cut short once they find out the Morlocks plan to blow up a church. The team stops the Morlocks and returns to the mansion. Back on earth, he encountered a very angry Hulk, who was searching for the members of the Illuminati, a group that had exiled him. Although Charles was not in attendance when the decision to exile the Hulk, he said that he would agree on his exile, but would eventually bring him back to earth in search for a cure. Nevertheless, the Hulk fought and defeated every X-Man that came and defended their mentor. He only stopped when Mercury showed the gravestones in the Institute grounds and how the mutant population had been reduced to a few hundreds. Hulk having sensed that Charles had suffered enough soon left. In the Messiah Complex, Charles detected a new mutant since M-Day that is powerful enough to overload Cerebro. He asked Cyclops to send a team to retrieve the baby but they come back empty handed. Charles criticized Scott's decisions concerning the situation they are now in, from sending a team of X-Men finding the Acolytes, to forming the X-Force to track down his own son, Cable, but Scott only wanted Charles to leave the mansion because he has become a distraction to him. Later, Professor X was contacted by Cable about losing the mutant baby to the traitorous actions of Bishop, who in turn, lost the baby to the Marauders. Charles was later accidentally shot by Bishop, who was aiming for the baby. With the Professor dead, Cyclops declared that the X-Men are to be disbanded. It is revealed that Professor Xavier survived the gunshot inflicted by Bishop but he is in a coma. He is kidnapped by Exodus with the help of Tempoand Omega Sentinel. Exodus tries to heal Xavier but while in the coma, Xavier fights Exodus. In the end, Exodus approaches Magneto himself, who is apparently still depowered. Magneto and Omega Sentinel are able to stir up Xavier's memories, coaxing him out of his coma, but he is slightly confused and partly amnesiac. Later, as Exodus confronts Magneto about Joanna Cargill's fate, and is about to kill him, Xavier drags him onto the Astral Plane, putting his own restored mind at stake. After a harrowing psionic battle between the two, Xavier defeats Exodus, who reveals to him that the reason he abducted and restored his mind is that he wanted Xavier to lead the Acolytes and find the mutant messiah child in order to indoctrinate her into their cause. Xavier, disgusted with Exodus' words, calls him a fool and refuses to help him. During the battle between him and Exodus, Emma's telepathy picks up on the fight, and she realizes that Xavier is alive and tells Cyclops. After Xavier, Magneto and Omega Sentinel depart from the Acolytes' base, he leaves them both in order to try and regain his lost memories by visiting people from his past. His first visit was the with now depowered Carter Ryking (formally known as Hazard), who is a patient at the Ryking Secure Psychiatric Facility for going insane after losing his powers, and became more mentally unstable. Carter allowed Xavier to search his memories, to help him recover some of his memories. While reading his mind, Xavier discovers that when they were young, they were test subjects for Mister Sinister (he was called Nathan Milbury when Xavier was young), which was approved by Xavier's father. It appears that Mister Sinister had been manipulating Xavier's life for quite some time. Xavier eventually discovers that Mister Sinister plans to use him, Juggernaut, Sebastian Shaw, and Carter Ryking as potential hosts for Sinster's mind to take over by a machine he made. Xavier begins to bleed, and suddenly gives into Sinister. However Xavier is still alive, battling Sinister to regain his mind and body. Sebastian Shaw and Gambit find the machine of Mister Sinister and destroy it. Xavier defeats Sinster and removes him from of his body. After thanking Shaw and Gambit, he leaves them to go and see Cyclops. Xavier returns to the X-Mansion , only to find it in ruins. He leaves it to meet up with Cyclops after threatening him for the visit. Xavier tells Cyclops how Sinister was manipulating Cyclops's and Jean's lives and wants Cyclops to give him permission to scan his mind for any of Sinister's influence. However it turns out that Cyclops had secretly invited Emma Frost to their meeting and had entered into Xavier's mind. She shows Xavier his past and the wrong decisions he has made, for example: erasing Beast's existence from the minds of everyone who knew him, not believing Rogue when she needed his help, and erasing Cyclops's memory of meeting his brother Vulcan. Knowing what he had done was wrong, he says he must move on with his life and try to deal with the consequences. Emma ends inspecting his mind and reminded him of Moira Mac Taggert's last dying words. Xavier gives his blessing to Cyclops and continues his path to regain part of his memories. Xavier helps Wolverine to bring his son Daken from the Hellfire Club. After helping him, Xavier meets his step-brother Juggernaut. He finds Juggernaut in a bar, in which he has damaged, and has kept the costumers and the waiter trapped inside. Xavier and Juggernaut talk about the meaning of the name Juggernaut. They also talk about the time Cain was trapped in an another dimension, how he found the crystal that gave him his powers, and when he joined the X-Men. After they finished their conversation Xavier gave Juggernaut a small box as a gift, telling him to open it after Juggernaut kills him. Juggernaut eventually kills Xavier and is shown moving on with his life, defeating the X-Men, and having everything he wants. However, it turns out that none of what happened was real. When Juggernaut opens the box, given to him by Xavier, Xavier appears to him and tells him that everything that has happened except for smashing the bar happened in Juggernaut's mind. Charles tells him he entered his mind while he was sleeping. Xavier now understands Juggernaut better, and knows the path he chose to walk, but warns him not to stray onto his. Xavier's next path is to find Rogue. Xavier recruits Gambit to join him to go to Australia to find Rogue, who is staying at the X-Men's old headquarters. When they arrive, they find themselves trapped in Danger's holographic projection, in which it projects only Rogue's past life moments and her moments with the X-Men. After encountering some events in Rouge's life, Charles and Gambit encounter a Shi'ar salvage crew who were responsible for damaging Danger, which is why she created this holographic projections. They join Xavier and Gambit in finding Danger. They finally find where Danger is, and Xavier enters inside her to fix her. When inside, Danger tries to attack him, sensing an unauthorized intruder, in the last second he uses the password. She shouts at him telling him that he used her as a slave, stole her of herself. Xavier reveals to her that when she said her first words "Where am I?" he went and checked with her Shi'ar makers. They assured him that it could not happen. However, he felt her awareness, and her emotions. He explained that he wanted to release her, it's just that there were billions of lines of machine codes, he didn't know which line to erase without lobotomizing her. And even if he had succeeded, he feared that she might kill his X-Men, knowing everything about her. So he let her suffer while he watched. Xavier ends her suffering by fixing her, in which everything returns to normal. The Shi'ar crew shoot at Xavier, as they intend to take both Xavier and Danger to their emperor, Vulcan, who has put a bounty on Xavier. Rogue comes to their rescue and Xavier awakens Danger to help Rogue and Gambit. After defeating the Shi'ar crew, Xavier and Danger are able to help Rogue gain full control over her powers. Xavier was shown to be at a meeting with the Illuminati, who were discussing the Skrulls' plan to invade earth by replacing the super heroes with Skrulls posing as them. Knowing that none of them can trust each other (of the possibility of being replaced) they disband the team. Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers arrive in San Francisco to enforce the law and to stop the anti-mutant riots that is going on in the city. Xavier appears to be with Norman Osborn and encourages his law, telling Cyclops publicly to turn himself in. This Xavier turns out to be Mystique, who was recruited by Norman Osborn to help him. The real Xavier is imprisoned in Alcatraz by Norman Osborn, and is slowly losing his telepathic powers. He was able to make pisonic contact with Beast, who is also imprisoned. Emma Frost was able to find the real Charles Xavier, explaining that both of them are Omega class telepaths. In battle against Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers, he and Emma try to remove the Void from the Sentry, unfortunately, a sliver of the Void enters her mind. Xavier quickly tells her to transform into her diamond form to stop the Void from taking over her. After the events of Utopia, Xavier has come to live on the risen Asteroid M, now named Utopia, along with the rest of the X-Men and is also allowed to join the Utopia lead council (Cyclops, Storm, Namor, Iceman, Beast, Wolverine and Emma Frost). While he no longer continues to openly question every move that Cyclops makes, he is still concerned about some of his leadership decisions. While attending the funeral of Yuriko Takiguchi, Magneto arrives at Utopia under peaceful terms. Xavier does not believe it, and attacks Magneto telepathically, causing Cyclops to force him to stand down. He later apologizes to Magneto for acting out of his old passions from their complicated relationship, which Magneto accepts. Professor Xavier is seen delivering a eulogy at Nightcrawler's funeral. Like the other X-Men he is saddened by Kurt's death and anxious about the arrival of Cable and Hope. At the conclusion of Second Coming Professor X is seen surveying the aftermath of the battle from a helicopter. As Hope descends to the ground and cradles Cable's lifeless arm, Xavier reflects on everything that has occured and states that, that he feels that Hope has indeed come to save mutantkind and revive his dream. After his students become corrupted by the Phoenix Force, Xavier joins the fray in helping the Avengers through various points. He has asked Cyclops to stop and tried to fight with Phoenix avatars, Magik and Colossus. Eventually, Xavier enters Scott's mind to hide the oncoming Avengers team. After attempting to shut down Cyclops, Scott assaults Emma, taking her power. With the full influence of the force coursing through Cyclops, he deals a fatal blow to the man that was like a father to him for years. Charles' death shook both the Avengers and X-Men deeply. In an interrogation with Captain America, Cyclops claims that Xavier was responsible for whatever good was inside him and that his death was a tragic and personal loss to him but that it was worth it for the re-emergence of mutants, a claim that infuriates Rogers. He says that Charles Xavier was one of the finest men he knew, that his death had no redeeming factors and that he pitied Summers if he thought so. Later, Alex Summers paid his brother a visit and coldly tells Scott that he was selfish during the Phoenix affair and that he abandoned Xavier and his teachings before killing him. The Scarlet Witch visits Xavier's memorial reminiscing over Charles' kindness to her over the years despite her parentage. She mourns her role in his death and avows to uphold his dream. The sight of Wanda Maximoff at Xavier's grave proves too much for a nearby Rogue and an argument is instigated between the two women. It is unknown whose body, if any, is buried at the Xavier Memorial as the body of Charles Xavier appears to be in the possession of the Red Skull who claims he will use his brain to "eradicate the mutant menace". Power and Abilities Professor X is one the most powerful telepathic mutants in the world, perhaps second only to the Phoenix. He is able to read minds and communicate telepathically on a high level nearly anywhere around the world or even on a galactic level. With his telepathic power Professor X can manipulate, erase and create memories, control the actions of people and can mentally harm someone even to the degree of striking them with death. His gift allows him to opens channels of communication and plant suggestive thoughts even if a person is extremely far away. He is considered a very intelligent man, being able to learn things quickly by accessing someone's brain and learning from there. He can also give his teachings to other people by telepathy, and they can learn as quickly as him as well. This includes learning alien languages too. Xavier can also alter reality to a degree when Xavier trains a new group of mutants telepathically which seems as if they've only been learning for months when in reality it was in hours. He also has the ability to project his astral form and control the astral plane. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men